YunJae 'Love Note'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1Shot - Yaoi / 'Terima kasih untuk tetap bertahan dalam keegoisan dan kekhilafanku. Happy 7th wedding anniversary, My other half - My Boo" ujarku dan kemudian mengecup bibir merah jambunya sebelum mengikuti jejaknya ke alam mimpi.


_Summarry :_

_"Dingin, Yunnie~" ujarku ketika semilir angin malam menerpa tubuhku._

_Dengan langkah mantap, Yunho membawa tubuhku dengan ala koala. Ia meletakkan salah satu lengannya pada bokongku. Sedangkan lengan lainnya memeluk punggungku._

_Aaahh~ Aku sangat suka jika ia menggendongku seperti ini._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Present

"**Love note"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSuMin

_ONE SHOT_

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, friendship, fluffy, alur sesuka hati, typo

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Aku baru tiba di Gwangju hari ini. Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya. Biasanya setiap kali tiba, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang rutin kulakukan. Turun dari mobil, membuka bagasi, mengambil barang-barang dan membawanya ke dalam rumah dan menerima sambutan dari Kang _ahjumma._

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ketika _traffic light_ berwarna merah di persimpangan jalan dekat dengan sebuah taman. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk disana dan menikmati angin sore. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi dengan pasti ketika _traffic light_ berwarna hijau, aku memutar arah.

Taman itu memberi kesan asri dan bersih. Beberapa pohon maple berdaun lebat dengan warna hijau muda dengan hamparan rumput yang tumbuh segar. Dua pasang ayunan, sebuah kolam ikan dan beberapa bangku tertata rapi. Aku perlahan duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari mohon maple dan mengedarkan pandanganku, memperhatikan sekeliling taman.

Aku baru mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai memeriksa jadwal latihan selama di Gawangju ketika mendengar suara orang di sebelahku. "Maaf mengganggu. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ujarnya dengan sopan.

Perlahan aku menggeser posisi duduk, menyiratkan agar ia duduk di ruang kosong di sebelahku. Walau sedikit bingung padanya, padahal masih ada bangku kosong di sudut lain tapi kenapa ia malah duduk disini? pikirku.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya setelah duduk dan aku jawab dengan gumaman.

Aku melirik dari sudut mataku pada lelaki di sebelahku ini. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bergumam sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Yunho _hyung_~" sebuah teriakan terdengar bersamaan dengan beberapa anak yang berlari ke arahku.

Dalam sekejap, suasana hening yang tadi menyelimuti sekelilingku kini menjadi ramai. "Maaf jika mereka berisik" ujarnya padaku ketika melihatku duduk bergeser semakin jauh.

_"Hey~_ kalian lihat? _Hyung_ itu kaget karena kalian tiba-tiba datang dan mengelilingi_ku, _Changminnie, Su-ie,_ harus sopan, ingat? "_ ujarnya.

"Maafkan kami _hyung_. Kami tak bermaksud membuatmu kaget" ujar seorang anak dengan jidat yang agak lebar yang aku kira berumur sepuluh tahun seraya menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Yunho? Benar tidak namanya itu? Dan mendapatinya sedang menatapku. "Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanyaku saat ia tak juga berpaling.

Ia berdehem dan aku tersadar bahwa anak-anak itu sudah berpindah ke ayunan. "Maaf mengganggumu dengan kehadiran mereka." ujarnya, bukan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku tertawa, "Aku tak masalah dengan kehadiran mereka. Hanya sedikit kaget melihat kau dikelilingi anak-anak itu" ujarku kemudian.

Dia tersenyum simpul lalu duduk menghadapku. "Kenalkan, aku Jung Yunho. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan sedang melakukan riset pada anak-anak yang berada di sekolah dasar di daerah Gwangju" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jae Joong. Mahasiswa tingkat enam di jurusan musik di Universitas Inha." Jawabku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya.

**_Ps : Our hands are entwined. It feels a bit awkward. 2003 June 05 ._**

**_..._**

#YunJae7thAnniv

...

Semilir angin sore menerpa tubuhku yang duduk di bangku taman. Membuat helaian rambut halus yang menutupi keningku sedikit bergerak. Mengerjapkan mata sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada sesosok lelaki di seberang kolam di depan sana.

Aku menatapnya _intens_. Wajah kecilnya yang terbingkai kacamata -menutupi mata musangnya-, hidung mancungnya, bibir berbentuk hatinya dan rahangnya yang tegas. Jangan lupakan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap.

Penampilannya saat ini lebih menawan. Jika pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya ia berpenampilan casual, hanya mengenakan _polo shirt_, celana jeans dan sepatu _kets,_ maka saat ini penampilannya lebih formal. Ia mengenakan kemeja, jas, celana bahan dan sepatu dengan warna senada -hitam-.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi kelakuan mereka yang kadang aku sendiri dibuat kesulitan mengatasinya. Ia tetap datang walau wajah yang terlihat lelah saat ini.

Deg!

Sejenak kutundukkan kepala ketika matanya bertatapan denganku. Hanya beberapa detik, akupun kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan masih mendapatinya sedang menatapku. Wajahku menghangat saat aku menatapnya, pandangan kamipun bertemu. Dan merasakan pipiku bersemu merah ketika ia memberikan senyumnya.

Dia..

Membuatku yang seorang lelaki menatap kagum padanya.

Membuatku mengalihkan pandangan.

Membuat degub jantungku bertalu dua kali lipat.

_**Ps : My heart is beating. 2004 March 10.**_

...

#YunJae7thAnniv

...

"Lelahnyaaa~" ujar Yunho.

"Jangan menekuk kakimu" ujarku ketika melihat Yunho duduk bersila di atas karpet dan bersandar pada kaki sofa di ruang tamu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Pasalnya ia bisa berada di tempat _fitness_ selama tiga jam, tapi kenapa hanya lari pagi mengelilingi komplek sebanyak tiga kali, ia mengeluh lelah? Padahal kami sudah istirahat di taman tadi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jae. Aku baru tidur enam jam ketika kau menghubungiku tadi dan hanya meminum segelas air mineral." ujarnya. Padahal ia sedang memejamkan mata tapi mengapa ia tahu bahwa aku sedang menatapnya huh?.

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. "Bukankah sudah kutawarkan sepotong roti coklat saat kau tiba tadi pagi hmm? Salah sendiri menolaknya" jawabku.

Ia membuka matanya dan beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiriku yang duduk bersandar di sofa. Membuka jaket _taining_ putihnya dan meletakkannya di lengan sofa lainnya. Menoleh padaku sesaat sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menjadikan kedua pahaku sebagai alasnya.

"Yunho" ujarku.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Jae-ah. Sebentar saja, satu jam hmm?" ujarnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan membuatku mendesah.

Inilah kali pertamanya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Setelah perkenalan awal kami di bulan Juni tahun lalu dan beberapa pertemuan selanjutnya.

**Ps : The love in our hearts when we first meet. I guess we are going crazy. 2004 November 11.**

...

#YunJae7thAnniv

...

"Astaga, kita akan ke sini?" ujarku dengan pandangan takjub.

Aku hampir tak mempercayai penglihatanku saat ini. Terlihat banyak orang berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama gedung. Spanduk besar bergambar rasi bintang cassiopeia tergantung di bagian depan gedung di sertai tulisan _SHOW CASE _TVXQ.

"Ya" sahut lelaki di sebelahku. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia memberiku sebuah senyuman. "Yunho-yah, ini.. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tiketnya huh? Aku memesannya sebulan yang lalu tapi sudah habis terjual" ujarku.

Yunho tersenyum. "Itu.. Rahasia," katanya. "Kau terkesan dengan kejutanku bukan?."

Aku mendesah dan tersenyum. "Ya ya.. Kau berhasil membuatku terkesan dengan kejutanmu. Aku memang ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan ini."

Aku hampir saja melompat kegirangan jika tak ingat bahwa akan ada banyak mata yang melihatku nanti. Hh~ aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Keinginanku di malam natal terkabul, sulit di percaya tapi aku mengalaminya.

Keajaiban eoh?

Saat aku terlarut dalam pemikiranku, tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara. Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai dan para penonton di harapkan masuk ke gedung. Aku memandang sekitar dan keadaan mulai sepi.

Yunho mengulurkan lengannya. "Kita masuk sekarang?" ajaknya dan aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat gembira.

...

...

Tak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam menyenangkan bagiku. Pertunjukkan TVXQ yang sangat ingin ku lihat sungguh memukau. Malah melebihi harapanku. Ketika pertunjukkan berakhir, aku terus bertepuk tangan sementara anggota _boy band_ itu memberi salam perpisahan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyaku pada Yunho.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mengidolakan _boy band_ atau _girl band_ tapi ternyata pertunjukkan ini sangat bagus. Aku suka penampilan U-Know"

"Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga mengidolakannya, suaranya _barritone_ rendahnya terdengar _sexy _tapi setelah melihat penampilan Hero, aku pun terpesona pada penampilannya. Lagi pula ia adalah _lead vocal_ di _group_ itu" ujarku.

"Lihat, salju!" seruku.

Aku melipat _coat coklat_ di tangan, tak jadi memakainya dan berjalan tergesa menuju depan gedung. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan sambil berbincang menuju _loby _setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Aku menengadahkan tangan, berniat merasakan salju pertama setelah hari natal meninggalkan Yunho di belakangku.

**Puk..**

Sebuah _coat_ putih menutupi tubuhku tepat setelah salju mendarat di telapak tanganku. Seketika aku menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tersenyum padaku. "Masih ada kejutan yang menantimu di malam tahun baru dan aku tak ingin kau sakit pada hari itu." ujar Yunho yang mengerti tatapanku.

**Cup!**

_"Gumawo nae sarang" _ujarku setelah mengecup pipinya sekilas dan di balas dengan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalaku dan rangkulan lengan kekarnya.

Malam yang benar-benar menyenangkan, _anniya_?

Datang ke pertunjukkan TVXQ.

Merasakan salju pertama setelah hari natal.

Mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang orang yang kau cintai.

**PS ****: Our****first date****after****a relationship****a****week****ago. 2004 ****December 26.**

...

#YunJae7thAnniv

...

"Kau bahagia, Boo?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Hmm~" aku bergumam dan menyamankan posisi dudukku.

Sepasang lengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku, membuatku semakin menempel padanya. Dada bidangnya menjadi sandaran tubuhku yang sedikit lelah. Perlahan aku merasakan beban di bahuku dan ternyata Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Ung~" aku mendesah ketika merasakan kecupan di perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

Seketika pula, aku menggeliat. Entah sejak kapan, ternyata lengan Yunho sudah berada di balik kaos yang kupakai dan mengusapnya dengan memutar. 'Yun~" gumamku.

"Ya!" aku memekik ketika Yunho dengan tiba-tiba membalik tubuhku, menghadapnya.

"Dingin, Yunnie~" ujarku ketika semilir angin malam menerpa tubuhku.

Aku mendengar Yunho terkekeh dan kemudian mencubit lengannya yang kekar, menimbulkan erangan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. "Kau yang memilih berkemah untuk bulan madu kita. Jadi nikmati saja" ujarnya membuatku mendesah.

"Kita masuk saja, Yun" ujarku dan tak lama tubuhku terasa terangkat.

Dengan langkah mantap, Yunho membawa tubuhku dengan ala koala. Menyangga tubuhku dengan meletakkan salah satu lengannya pada bokongku. Sedangkan lengan lainnya memeluk punggungku.

Yeah~ setelah pengucapan janji pagi tadi dan di lanjutkan dengan pesta, sore harinya aku dan Yunho melakukan perjalanan ke Jeju, ke Gunung Hallasan lebih tepatnya. Aku memang yang memilih berkemah di kaki gunung itu karena ingin membuat kenangan yang berbeda dari pasangan lainnya. Jadi saat ini aku hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh lelakiku ini dan membenamkan wajahku di bahu kekarnya.

_Special dress, memory_  
_Eternally, i love you more_  
_I take a vow, i love you so_  
_I want to be by your side_

"Tidak akan ada aku jika bukan kau. **Separuh Jiwaku, Yunho, Aku mencintaimu**"**_- Kim Jae Joong._**

**_..._**

**Ps : Our Night after the wedding. I love you more than you know. 2007 June 10.**

* * *

Aku tersenyum lalu kemudian menutup agenda bersampul putih dengan gambar beruang dan gajah yang berada dalam sebuah hati. Menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan melihat wajah damai seorang lelaki dengan mata terpejam. Mengusap lembut pipi yang terlihat agak tirus itu dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Membawa agenda yang beberapa waktu lalu kutemukan di antara susunan buku di rak yang terletak di sebelah kamar tidur ini. Tak sengaja terambil saat aku mengambil buku photo di rak paling atas.

Aku tak menyangka jika ia menulis sebuah catatan untuk pertemuan pertama kami. Catatan untuk pertama kalinya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua walau untuk olahraga pagi. Catatan untuk pertama kalinya kami menonton sebuah pertunjukkan musik.

Saat ini aku sudah kembali ke kamar setelah mengembalikan agenda itu ke tempatnya semula. Selama ini aku tak tahu jika ia mempunyai agenda itu dan ia tak pernah mengatakannya, jadi bukankah itu berarti agenda rahasia? Maka aku membiarkan ia menyimpannya dan tak menunjukkannya padaku walau sesungguhnya aku kini mengetahuinya.

"Terima kasih telah bersamaku hingga kini, Boo. Menemaniku dalam suka dan duka. Merawatku saat sehat dan sakit. Tetap bertahan dalam kegoisan, kekhilafanku." ucapku dalam hati.

Ia menggeliat ketika dengan pelan aku merapihkan rambut halus yang menutupi keningnya. Membuatku gemas dan kemudian mengecup lembut kening itu.

Kembali mengingat ucapanku pada seorang sahabat beberapa tahun silam setelah kami memutuskan untuk berteman.

_"Segila kedengarannya, aku tidak berfikir Jae Joong hanya sebagai teman yang baik._**_ Dia lebih seperti separuh jiwaku_**_"._

Perlahan aku berbaring disebelahnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhanku._ "Happy 7th wedding anniversary, My other half - My Boo"_ ujarku dan kemudian mengecup bibir merah jambunya sebelum mengikuti jejaknya ke alam mimpi.

_No matter how much time had passed_  
_I thought you'd always be here with me_

_From the first day we met,_  
_I felt like I knew you._

_"You are an angel with white feathers"_

**...THE END...**

**#YunJae7thAnniv**

Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari Film+Novel P.S I Love You dan Lagu Love Note si Gummy. FF ini aku tulis untuk hadiah perayaan pernikahan YunJae yang ke-7.

Semoga di tahun mendatang kalian makin tak terpisahkan. Tak peduli dengan waktu - jarak - tempat - pemberitaan yang beredar, kalian akan tetap bersama hingga akhir.

Makin sukses untuk TVXQ dan JYJ nya.

Mencintai kalian Tak peduli dengan 2 ataupun 3.

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff-ku kali ini.

Jika mengecewakan, silahkan kirim JJ ke rumah saya #opss

Okelah.. cukup cuap-cuapnya.

**Last,**

**Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
